


I Became A Zombie

by SeoulWings13



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Gen, Growing Up, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, KARD, Killing, Mentioned Amber Liu, Mentioned Eric Nam, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Mercy Killing, No Romance, Old Souls, On the Run, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pain, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Safe Haven, Shooting, Stars, Stealing, Survival, Theft, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, baby heejin, dying on birthday, hwaiting, rey why did you write this, wonpil and a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Zombie world with no hope of living.
Relationships: Amber Liu & BM, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Everyone, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae & Park Sungjin & Yoon Dowoon, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil & Everyone, Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil & Park Sungjin, Matthew Kim | BM & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Nam Yoondo | Eric Nam & Park Jimin | Jamie (15&), Park Jaehyung | Jae & Everyone, Park Sungjin & Yoon Dowoon, Yoon Dowoon & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	I Became A Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Long :0 Comment and Kudos, please. I love em.
> 
> Is everyone doing okay?

**"I became a zombie and there's nothing that can cure me.** **"**

**\----------------------------**

The city wasn't even a city. The landscape was decimated. He was terrified, oh he was so scared. There was no life anywhere. Jae clambered over broken cars and piles of bodies. Every once in a while, he'd glance backward, trying to get his bearings. There was the stench of death everywhere, forcing himself to try and breathe was torture. A thick layer of smoke covered everything. 

_Just another step._

Jae plodded forward, in search of anyone he knew. It was painful to move and unbelievable to entertain the idea he hadn't been bitten. Still, he was human, he was okay. A figure moved a living amongst the dead. Jae's weak cry echoed through the silent air. The figure, someone Jae recognized, ran towards him. Kang Younghyun, his best friend, had survived. Silently, the two walked together, looking for anyone alive.

The wave of zombies behind them rose up, causing the boys to pick up speed. It was terrifying, the undead moving without souls or spirits. Jae's lungs burned, his heart throbbed. Younghyun ran beside him, helping him along. They found shelter in an abandoned supermarket, the door barred with carts and crates. 

Slumping against a shelf, Jae began to cough. It hurt, everything hurt. Younghyun kept watch while scouring the market for food. Returning, he held cans of meat and vitamins. The supplements would keep them alive longer than actual food. Peeling off the grime and blood-covered jacket, Jae assessed the damage to his body. Younghyun watched, wincing as the numerous nicks and cute became apparent. 

"That doesn't look too healthy."

"Wonder why." Jae winced as he lifted the hem of his shirt, exposing a jagged cut along his stomach. 

"No bites though. Just scratches." Younghyun crouched down to start wrapping them in gauze.

"They burn like lava."

"You're going to have to live with it."

"Why are we fighting, Hyun? What if we just give in..."

"Jae we can't."

"But why?"

"The others could still be alive." Younghyun struggled for the right words. "I know Dowoon is."

"How are you so certain?"

"I'm not," he admitted. "But he's at one of the other safe houses. He should be safe."

"Won and Sung?"

"Radio silence. I assume they're together."

"Young, we could give up. No one would blame us."

"You're delirious with pain. Get some sleep, Jae. We'll get going and try to meet up with Dowoon tomorrow."

"Sleep is good. Did you find anything I could use as a pillow?"

"Apocolypse. Could only find this."

Younghyun threw a small chicken keychain at Jae. He chuckled and stretched out on the floor, trying to get a little sleep. He'd have to wake soon, though. Younghyun needed rest as much as he did. If only he knew if the others were safe. If only he could confirm they were okay. Jae's thoughts slurred together as he drifted into the blackness of sleep.

Jae dreamt of a time where everything was normal. There was no zombie running around, no pain anywhere. He dreamt of performing again, back when he was an idol. There was no running for his life. There were just fans and deadlines. It hadn't been easy, but it hadn't been this hard. 

He dreamt of a land full of happiness, full of fans and people. He dreamt of peace where everyone was still human. Jae dreamt of neon signs and restaurants full of people. He saw each of the seven continents in all their beauty. He didn't see smoking cars, hoards of mindless entities that were once friends and families. There were no stacks of bodies everywhere he turned. 

When the dream ended, it had hurt so much.

\--

Dowoon was safe, yes. However, stress-free was another story. He swung a pipe at the encroaching hands, trying to keep the monsters at bay. Surprisingly, he was calm. The rate of death was high, but he just didn't feel ready to die. Another shock. The zombies couldn't stand loud sounds or vibrations. 

He banged on pots and pans, hitting the walls. His mind was fuzzy, he was getting so tired. It wasn't easy being alone, and he couldn't keep going forever. Dowoon needed sleep, but in the tiny house with the windows covered, there was no place to rest. It smelled like death, piles of zombies threatening to spill inward. 

Pangs of hunger racked Dowoon's increasingly frail body. He couldn't keep the noise up, so he started planning. He had to run, he couldn't stay here. He had no energy to run. Dowoon muttered several curses under his breath, trying to steady himself. A gun was fired, and the door was broken down.

Dowoon didn't know who he was expecting. Another zombie? Jae's friend Eric was certainly better than that. And there, there Eric was. Covered in blood, holding a gun, but very alive, very ready to fight. There were no bites evidently on him, and oh how it felt to see a familiar face. Scrambling forward, the young drummer followed Eric out of the cabin, watching the zombies converge onto it. He was lucky they were stupid. 

The two men paused to catch their breaths. Eric was alert, unable to stop scanning the area. The gun was nearly empty; only two bullets remained in the chambers. Dowoon looked around them, the decimated wasteland making him ponder if struggling was really worth it. A lone zombie crawled towards them, Eric shooting it quickly. As it died, Dowoon felt a searing pain in his ankle. He knew what it was, but he covered it with his pants leg. 

_He could stay human, fight it off._

"You alright?" Eric sounded as shaken as Dowoon was sure he looked. 

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse and it hurt from yelling to keep the beasts at bay. "Tired though."

"How long were you left in there?"

Dowoon paused. He had lost track of time. "I don't know."

"You were in there too long. Were you bitten?"

Dowoon bit his tongue. He should tell Eric, but he didn't want to be alone. It had been so long when he was alone. It wouldn't be a simple lie, though. The bite was there. "Yeah. Right now. On my ankle."

Eric hissed and pulled a strip of cloth out of his bag. Trying it tightly around the wound, he shook his head. "That'll stop the flow for now. I'm not going to leave you behind. There's too much I owe Jae for. And." Eric hesitated. "And you're still human."

The unspoken end of his sentence hung in the air. _For now._

Dowoon nodded. "Where are we going?" Where could they go?

"A safe house. Another one. Grab food and supplies. Matthew, Jae, Younghyun, Wonpil, Sungjin, Hoseok, Ashley, Jamie, Amber, and Hyunwoo are going to meet us there."

"Hoseok? Hyunwoo?" Dowoon felt like an idiot. He should know these names, but for whatever reason, he couldn't recall them.

"You'd know them as Wohno and Shownu," Eric stated. "We're praying all of them to make it, but I don't know if that's going to happen."

Dowoon nodded, getting up from the ground. The two men walked in silence towards their destination.

\--

Wonpil dragged his feet, alert but tired. He had to keep moving, but it was so hard. Every time he closed his eyes, Sungjin's desperate face and cries rang through the air.

_"RUN WONPIL. SAVE YOURSELF."_

_"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"_

_"I'LL BE FINE. JUST GO."_

_"I CAN'T LEAVE YOU."_

_"YOU HAVE TOO." Sungjin's voice cracked. "Wonpil, both of us can't make it. Go. I'll hold them off."_

_"BUT-"_

_"JUST GO."_

_Wonpil had run, praying Sungjin would catch up. The train was an awful place to be trapped, and Sunjin had thrown himself in the opposite direction to divert the zombie's attention. His pained cries echoed through Wonpil._

_He had left Sungjiin to die._

_Sungjin had died, and Wonpil had done nothing to try and save him._

_Wonpil's frantic footsteps had deterred several more monsters from chasing him. He was battered, bruised, and cut but Sungjin had taken the bites. Oh, Sungjin had done so much without a thought for himself._

Wonpil hated himself. Why didn't Sungjin let him die? Then he would've been alive ready to head towards the other boys. He wished there was a way to contact the others, but Sungjin had the only radio, and now he was gone.

Forcing himself to stay alert and keep moving was easier than it should've been. Wonpil went on autopilot moving through the broken buildings. The safe house was a several day's walk, but it was some ray of hope in a land like this.

Disgust filled every crevice of him. Why had this happened? Why were innocent people being slaughtered by mindless animals? What had they done to deserve such a fate like this? Sungjin hadn't deserved to die. Guilt replaced disgust. He felt so awful. 

Wonpil almost missed the sound. It was crying, a human crying. Running over to an overturned car, he found the source. It was a young girl, about five or six. A zombie was moving towards her alarmingly quickly. Without thinking, he scooped her up and started running. The creature behind him lost interest as the two ducked into an abandoned house. 

Assessing the child he had saved, a sharp pang of caring struck Wonpil. He couldn't save Sungjin, but he could save her. She was smaller than he'd thought. Her hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail, and her clothes were caked in dust. The pink and white fabric of a dress peeked around the brown.

"What's your name?"

"Heejin. Where's mom and dad?" 

Wonpil didn't have the heart to tell her what most likely happened. "They're gone. Heejin, I can save you though."

"I watched them. They tried to chase the monster away, but then they became the same as them. The monsters did go away. Mister, I'm scared."

"I'm Wonpil." His heart twisted the child was just like him.

"Wonpil." She said his name like he was the lifeline to a better life. Oh, he wished he could guarantee her safety.

"Yeah. Heejin, stay with me. I'll keep you as safe as I can. We're going to go meet some friends, kay?"

"They're good?"

"I promise."

He scooped her up, carrying her closer towards safety. 

\--

Matthew walked, head in hands. Wohno had been bitten. It hadn't been a slow transformation, it had happened so fast. Barely Matthew had escaped, but Wonho and Shownu were mindless now. He tried so hard to keep them sane, tried so hard. He was first to arrive at the house. If only he could be bitten and just be free.

Tears rolled down his face as he grieved for his friends. There was no joy in any of the events that had occurred. No joy, no hope. The two who had the best chance of surviving hadn't. Who knew who was surviving at this point?

Somehow, somehow Amber joined him and they sat together. She'd changed after watching Ashley try to tame a Zombified Jaime. The two walked, unsure if there was ever going to be an end to this. He felt so numb and cold in the hot sun. Most of the life had been wiped out. 

What would happen if he happened to get bitten? Would he turn on Amber? The cushions of the house were soft, the running water and the cushions somehow still running, but it felt like calm before the storm. 

Amber walked out of the bathroom, the grime and dust washed from her hair and skin. The blood too, but it hurt more when Matthew realized who's it was. Quietly, she sat and began winding the scratches on her arms in gauze.

He showered too, admittedly the water and soap felt good. As he finished, he inspected his own wounds. Cuts from the glass window. A stab from the knife Wonho had carried to protect themselves. He hissed. That one would need stitches. 

Rejoining Amber in the living room was hard. The tension and grief were so poignant. So thick, it felt wrong to ask her to stitch up the wound in his back. She had obliged, and with every stitch, Matthew had questioned why they were trying so hard. 

"Did they?" he fumbled for the right words. Die? Turn? 

"They attacked Jamie first and we got away." her voice was hoarse. "We thought if we bound the wound and gagged her she'd be okay. Then she attacked Ashley and I was told to run."

"How long was this? How long did it take for them to turn, I mean."

"A week or two for Jaimie. Then a day for Ashley. It happened so fast I'm not even sure anymore. Do you think the others are okay?"

"I don't know. I thought Shownu and Wonho could survive, but they were caught and turned like that." He snapped his fingers. "It's just luck at this point."

"Why were we the ones to survive?"

"I wish I knew."

That was a lie. He did know why they survived. They weren't the strongest or the smartest. They were all cowards who left their companions behind. It was selfish, but the desire to live was strong. Why was it so strong? What was the urge keeping them going? Why did he want to give up even after everything he'd fought for?

The people made his life worth living, and he was going to keep pushing through just as long as there was one person left. For Amber, Eric, Jae, Wonpil, Dowoon, Sungjin, and Younghyun. The list of names kept decreasing. 

The door opened, and Eric and Dowoon stumbled inward. There were tears in Eric's eyes and nothing in Dowoon's. 

\--

Eric's hands shook as the two of them were crouched in a room. Dowoon was shaking, fighting the urge to turn. It would be so easy, just a flip of a switch. He had clutched Eric's gun and pressed it to his forehead.

Eric understood what Dowoon wanted, what he meant. The bite had blackened the area around it. The only human thing left was Dowoon's mind, the fight so clear in his eyes. Pearly tears dripped down both their faces as Eric steadied the gun.

He forced himself to hold the gun and not fling it away. He didn't want to go through with the action, go through with forcing himself to not yell. Dowoon wasn't crazy, for from it. He was extremely level headed. This wasn't a decision made on a whim.

The two had been together for days, Dowoon forcing himself to stay human. He was struggling so much, but his motivation was to stay himself. There would be no "For now." He'd die human without being taken over.

"Dowoon are you sure?"

"Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Eric swallowed. "But what about the others?"

"I want to die human. I don't want the beats to take over and hurt them. Please, let me die human. Just. Just take my body back to them. Please."

"We're so close, Dowoon please we're so close. It's only a couple miles out."

"Just tell them I loved them. Please?"

Tears rolled down his face as he nodded. Wrapping Dowoon in a tight hug, Eric pulled the trigger. 

The blast had been deafening. The blood had been a bright crimson. Eric had heard and seen none of it. He cradled the frail body of the younger male. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into Dowoon's ear, his hands sticky with blood. Dowoon's hair was already matted with the rapidly drying red. The rusty color seemed to paint everything around the two of them. 

"I'm so sorry." 

Eric clung to Dowoon's body, praying he could bring him back to life. It hurt so much, way too much. Forcing himself to stand, he picked up the corpse. Had Dowoon always been this light? Eric couldn't tell anymore. He moved numbly to the safe house, trying to stem the tears that streamed down his face. 

Matthew and Amber were there already. Eric broke down sobbing. The three of them hugged. It was a joy they were alive. Eric was rushed into the shower, his fingers peeled from the gun. He had been unable to drop it after Dowoon's end. 

Dowoon's body was laid in the living room. He deserved a burial when the rest of them arrived. Thinking of a funeral in such dire times was laughable, yet so sad. The fact Dowoon's body had been retrieved was a gift in itself.

Eric hated himself. He was a murderer. He was pathetic and he had killed his friend's best friend. Why hadn't he refused? He could've refused. But then, Dowoon would've died a monster. The one thing he wanted to avoid.

\--

Jae was semi-conscious and Younghyun was unconscious. The two males had been attacked by other survivors. Their supplies were stolen and they were left bleeding on the floor of the market. The cut of Jae's stomach had reopened. Both were covered in knife wounds; bullets being too precious to waste on humans. 

Everything hurt, Jae was having trouble breathing. Younghyun coughed, shuddering. His arm was definitely broken. Stirring back to consciousness and pulling himself into a sitting position was doable. Incredibly hard, but doable.

"Jae." Younghyun shook the body of his comrade, relieved when he got a response. 

"Ribs."

"Sorry. We got bested by a gang of how many?" 

"It looked like teenagers, felt like rocks. They even took my chicken plush."

"You aren't wrong." Younghyun chuckled. "And your chicken is right there, don't exaggerate." 

Jae picked it up, cradling it close. "Oh, they didn't take him. Hyun are we in any shape to try and move, though?"

"Nope." Younghyun popped the "p" sound. "But we gotta keep moving. We're sitting ducks."

"Help me get up then."

"Jae, I can't get up either."

Colorful words punctuated the air from both males as they struggled. Younghyun grabbed a shelf, forcing his legs to support his weight. 

"I think my leg is broken, at the very least sprained." he gritted his teeth and forced himself to help Jae stand up. Together, they hobbled to a lone shopping cart. Jae's legs were in better condition than Younghyun's so he began pushing.

The mountains of flesh and burning property made it hard to maneuver the cart, but somehow Jae kept pushing. It hurt so much to think about moving. What if they got there and no one was alive? It was a scary thought. Younghyun groaned softly, trying to look around. People were more dangerous than the monsters.

They moved slowly. Both were in extreme pain, but it was in sight. Tumbling in towards the doors, the two spilled inwards. 

Matthew and Eric helped the two onto a couch, tending to their wounds. Neither had the heart to tell them about Dowoon. Both boys were in critical condition and the bad news could literally kill them. Eric looked around. Wonpil and Sungjin were the only ones not back yet. 

Maybe they weren't coming back. 

\--

Wonpil cradled Heejin as they picked their way through the broken city. She was well behaved, but he couldn't help but feel it was wrong to let her come along. If she died, he wouldn't be able to soothe his guilt ridden soul. 

"Mr. Wonpil?" she spoke up after that had walked for several hours.

"Mm?"

"The sun's going down. We need to hide."

He hummed in agreement. She was right, but shelter was so hard to come by. Ducking into a building, he scoured the area for a small room they could stay the night. Unsuccessful, he looked in another building finding a janitor's closet. 

The two of them climbed in, locking it. 

"Heejin? I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"Even if you hear noises, just stay in here. Keep quiet. Don't open the door. You have to stay here. Promise me." 

"You're scaring me Mr. Wonpil. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find food." Wonpil hesitated, tugging off his tattered jacket and putting it around her shoulders. "Promise me Heejin. I'll bring you back a treat too."

She nodded. "I won't open the door to anyone. How will I know if it's you though?"

"You won't." he sighed, ruffling her hair. "I'll just open the door. Zombies are dumb. They can't do that."

"What about other people?"

"Try and ignore them. You're under my protection, okay?"

She nodded and he climbed out of the room. Heejin looked back at Wonpil and whispered a "Good luck." 

Wonpil shivered slightly. There had to be a gun shop somewhere. He ran around the area, searching for anything that could be used to defend the two of them. It shouldn't be this hard to get back the others, but now he was caring for a child. She never complained of hunger or thirst, but he still was consious of her needs.

He walked into a small shop raided of the food inside, but the gun under the cash register was intact. There were clips as well. Wonpil smiled. He'd be able to protect them. Scrounging a little longer yielded apples and pears too ripe and bruised. 

He might as well have found gold. Scooping up the fruit and small pink rabbit that was laying on the counter, he made his way back to Heejin. On the way, several people came up to him, but he threatened them with a gun. 

Wonpil didn't know who he was anymore, waving around a gun and threatening to kill over a small portion of fruit. Did it make him a murderer that he was willing to shoot a man in the head because he tried to steal the little sustenance Wonpil cradled? Who was this man he had become? The man who even looked different. Hollowed cheeks and gaunt eyes. Messy hair, hands covered in blood. 

Who was he?

Heejin was asleep when he came back and he tucked the toy under her arm and drew the jacket higher on her shoulders. They should make it to the house by tomorrow. Definitely by tomorrow, he decided. Treating himself to one of the pieces of fruit he'd retrieved, Wonpil fell into a dreamless sleep. 

He must've moved to cover Heejin because when he woke up, she was nestled in his arms. Picking her up along with the gun and fruit, he exited the closet. Several gunshots were fired to deter the hoards of creatures. The safe house was in sight after a couple of hours.

Heejin was set down so she could walk the pink bunny, affectionately named Pil, was clung to as they walked. Wonpil turned his back for a minute to knock on the door. It was a mistake. They were so close, but he turned around. He left her unattended for just a second, took his eyes off of her for just a second. 

A second. 

The zombie didn't announce its presence. It just attacked. There was a clean snap of teeth and Heejin's pained cry rang out. Wonpil fired his gun, shooting the zombie with no hesitation. He was as second too late. 

Heejin was laying on the ground, her arm bleeding. No, no, no, no. Wonpil cradled her. She was too young, too much future ahead of her. Yet she was laying in his eyes, life bleeding out of her. There was no blame in her eyes. 

"Mr. Wonpil?"

He looked at her with star-filled eyes.

"Tell the stars Heejin says goodbye and that she's thankful she was able to turn seven today."

Wonpil nodded, clinging to her in a tight embrace. "Anything else?"

"You're more special to me than my mom or dad. They ran off as soon as they could. I'd like to hold Pil. Could you hand him to me?" 

Wonpil cradled her while retrieving the rabbit. "Pil's proud of you. You're a good kid Heejin. I'm proud of you." 

"Thank you." she yawned, her words slurring together. "I'm happy it doesn't hurt anymore. I don't wanna be a zombie though. Mr. Wonpil please make sure I don't become a zombie and hurt you?"

"I promise."

"Thank you... Don't forget to tell the stars... This was a good birthday. I'm glad I met you Mr. Wonpil..."

The light left her eyes, the life ebbing too quickly for a transformation. When Wonpil stumbled inwards, his skin covered in red and cradling a small corpse, newly seven, the others asked no questions. 

\--

They had the funerals a couple of days later. Dowoon's death had come as a shock to Younghyun and Jae, and when Wonpil told them of Sungjin's death, the three boys cried together. No one besides Wonpil hurt for Heejin. As much as they were sad she died so young, they hadn't met her. Only he remembered her voice, how his name was the last thing she had said. He clutched Pil, sobbing. 

Matthew and Amber shared the stories of Shownu, Wonho, Jamie, and Ashley. The small group, shrunk by six, was even smaller. They had to get moving soon, though. Staying still was dangerous. Yet, some time to grieve was necessary. 

The small group was quiet that night, Wonpil exiting the house to stand at Heejin's grave and look up to the skies. 

"Heejin says hello. And thank you." he choked on his words. Younghyun joined him under the sky, looking upwards.

"Tell me about her." He said simply.

"She was really sweet. And she listened well. I saved her and stuff. I said I'd take care of her. After Sungjin died, I was so ready to give up. I found her, but I failed in that too."

The two sat talking for hours under the sky. 

\--

Morning dawned and the six rose to leave their separate ways. It was a futile attempt trying to survive. One by one, they were claimed. Jae and Younghyun stayed together, but eventually, they were unable to ward off the relentless attacks. Surviving was so hard.

As Jae felt his mind slipping, leaving only the urge to destroy, he let a tear fall. The others felt something similar, the only desire to stay human rang through their minds. 

A desire overrode by a sick, false instinct implanted in them by the other infected instinct.

**Author's Note:**

> D'you like it?
> 
> I'm trying to branch off from LiT


End file.
